


Stracci

by MariaLujan



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaLujan/pseuds/MariaLujan
Summary: Cento parole o più per dire qualcosa.(I study Italian for three years and on Twitter I always see that there are many fans of the show who are Italian. I thought maybe someone is looking for something to read in their language)Benvenuti!





	1. Fazzoletto

Il rumore del motore della macchina voleva attenuare le sue orecchie e tutti i suoi sensi, ma nulla poteva tirarlo fuori dalla bolla in cui la stava guardando. tutto stava accadendo troppo in fretta, si era innamorato, vagava miseramente quando le baciava la mano, scoprì che aveva una terribile malattia e ora la stava portando in un posto che non sapeva se sarebbe rimasta viva, tutto in pochi giorni, tutto in un vortice di sentimenti che non potevariordinare, dove la colpa li ha battuti tutti.

_ Uomo infelice, idiota, innamorandosi di una suora e, peggio ancora, con la donna più angelica che hai trovato. _

La colpa era aumentata perché gli era impossibile smettere di guardarla, anche se di lato. Voleva scusarsi in qualche modo e non riusciva nemmeno a esprimere commenti assurdi sul tempo per spezzare la tensione che si sentiva nella piccola cabina.

Il viaggio verso il sanatorio stava diventando lungo a causa del traffico e stava iniziando a piovere a dirotto. In una curva, la guardò di nuovo, lei stava fissando dritto davanti a sé, quasi senza batter ciglio. Voleva che lo guardassi, sapessi che lo vedeva anche come persona, che non lo ignorava.

Si odiava di nuovo, era egoista, aveva molto a cui pensare, invece di lui. La guardò di nuovo, questa volta aveva gli occhi sulla finestra. Lui deglutì, di profilo, il tocco che indossava non copriva l'intera vista del suo collo sottile.

Serrò le mani sul volante, come poteva notare quelle cose? In ogni momento si perdeva di più, la sua mente andava ovunque e tutti lo prendevano a lei.

Decise di prendere tutte le sue forze e concentrarsi sulla strada che si apriva senza auto davanti a loro. Avrebbero impiegato poco tempo per arrivare, ora che non c'era molto traffico.

Sentì un sospiro e la guardò. Ancora una volta aveva gli occhi fissi in avanti e sentì il petto sollevarsi e abbassarsi rapidamente. All'improvviso e senza preavviso sentì un singhiozzo.

–No, no, no...– disse piano, allungò una mano per toccargli la spalla ma si trattenne. Girò la mano verso il volante e fermò la macchina sul ciglio della strada.

–Non preoccuparti, continuiamo. –lei disse alzando di nuovo gli occhi verso la strada. Mise tutto il suo coraggio nel suo ordine, ma la sua voce la tradì, spezzandosi.

–Puoi prendere il tuo tempo. –Sentì che il suo cuore si spezzò quando la vide così sconfitta–Posso uscire e lasciarti solo per un po 'fino a quando non ti riprendi.

Negò e cercò tra le maniche un fazzoletto, ma lui l'aveva offerto prima.

–Ne ho uno qui, grazie. –disse, cercando di separarlo.

–Prendi questo, per favore.

Lo prese con dubbio e si tolse gli occhiali. Per favore, quanto era bella, si sentiva speciale nel vederla senza di loro. Lei si asciugò gli occhi e guardò il fazzoletto. Quindi emise un altro singhiozzo e scosse la testa.

Che cosa potrebbe fare? Con altre persone avrebbe provato una carezza sulla spalla, una parola di conforto, una carezza tra i capelli, come ha fatto con suo figlio. con lei voleva fare tutto questo e altro, voleva abbracciarla fino alla fine del mondo, voleva proteggerla da tutto il dolore che si stava prosciugando dalle sue lacrime. 

Ma non poteva. Lei non era sua, apparteneva a un dio superiore, qualcuno in cui non credeva e ora sapeva che lo stava prendendo in giro, mettendo questa meravigliosa donna sulla strada senza nemmeno permettergli di toccarla.

Sorella Bernadette riprese il fazzoletto e si asciugò gli occhi.

–Mi dispiace per questo.

Lui deglutì. Ha chiesto perdono, quando il mondo dovrebbe chiederle perdono per averla fatta soffrire in questo modo. Increspò le labbra e prese fiato.

–Non chiedere perdono. A volte piangere è buono.

È stato stupido dirlo. Di migliaia di cose che poteva dire, lo disse. Sei il più idiota del mondo, Turner, si ripeté una dozzina di volte, mentre la vedeva con lo sguardo fisso in grembo, stringendo il fazzoletto.

–In questo caso, piangere non mi fa bene, non mi fa nulla.–Alla fine rispose. Poi lo guardò. Lo guardò e il suo mondo si fermò, il suo respiro si interruppe, pensò di essere morto. I suoi occhi blu brillavano di lacrime eppure erano come un mare che lo inghiottì.

–Non voglio morire. Lei confessò, quindi premette le labbra per reprimere un singhiozzo che sembrava soffocarsi in gola.

Se osa guardarlo in quel modo, lui dovrebbe essere incoraggiato di più. Quindi allungò una mano e si toccò la guancia. Lei chiuse gli occhi e anche lui voleva piangere, vederla così bella, sentire la sua pelle delicata vicino alle sue dita ruvide, vedere che per un istante poteva darle pace.

–Non morirai.

Aprì gli occhi, il suo sguardo era cambiato, ora era piena di rabbia.

–Non lo sai, nessuno lo sa. Non mentirmi.

–No, non lo so. –ammise– Ma se potessi morire al tuo posto, lo farei. E non ti mentirei mai.

Abbassò lo sguardo.

–Non devi dirlo, è sbagliato. Questa è la mia punizione per tutto ciò che sta accadendo. Portami al sanatorio.

Abbassò la mano dalla sua guancia, annuendo. Lei si rimise gli occhiali, piegò il fazzoletto e glielo porse.

–Tienilo, per favore.

–No. –disse senza guardarlo. 

Lui lo prese e lo mise via, sapendo che tutto ciò che avrebbe avuto di lei sarebbero state le sue lacrime.


	2. 1963

La sorella Julienne stava facendo fatica a trattenere le risate.  
Shelagh l'aveva invitata per il tè quando Timothy era tornato dalla sua prima visita dal parrucchiere senza la supervisione di un adulto. Era chiaro che il ragazzo aveva colto l'occasione per ottenere il taglio di capelli usato da tutto il paese. Angela saltò quando lo vide.  
–Sembri George! Mamma, Timmy sembra un beatle!  
Shelagh continuò a guardarlo senza riuscire a credere ai suoi occhi e Julienne si sentì grata di vivere a Nonnatus e di essere sempre circondata da bambini che non sapevano dell'esistenza dei famosi Beatles.  
Quando tornò al convento, sentì esclamazioni di gioia e trovò la sorella Winifred con Trixie.  
-Che succede qui? –lei chiese.  
–Trixie ha acquistato il nuovo album dei Beatles!


	3. Abraccio

Angela si svegliò per sentire un pianto. Si allungò per vedere chi dormiva nel suo sacco a pelo accanto a lei.  
–Micky stai piangendo?  
–Mi manca mia mamma.  
Scese lentamente dal letto e si sedette accanto a lui.  
-Mio papà ha detto che tua madre sta bene e la vedrai domani.  
–Credi a tuo padre?  
–Sì. Non tu?  
–No, mio padre è cattivo.  
Iniziò di nuovo a piangere e Angela lo abbracciò. Non sapeva chi fosse questo bambino ma era suo amico.  
–Non sapevo che ci fossero genitori cattivi. Se vuoi, ti presto il mio.  
Quando Patrick sbirciò nella stanza, trovò Angela che dormiva sul pavimento accanto a Micky. La prese con cura e lei si svegliò.  
–Micky aveva bisogno di un abbraccio.  
Patrick vide che sua figlia aveva la stessa dolce compassione di sua madre.  
–Lo so, tesoro. Grazie per esserti preso cura di lui.  
-Papà sei bravo, ti amo.


	4. Capa

Si affrettò a entrare, dovette consegnare alcuni documenti a Suor Julienne e poi continuare con i suoi giri. Bussò alla porta dell'ufficio e rimase in una stanza quando la vide, seduto dietro la scrivania della sua superiora. Alzò lo sguardo dai suoi libri e vide uno strano bagliore nei suoi occhi ma tutto fu interrotto dal suono del telefono.  
La vide parlare, discutere questioni che non capiva e dare ordini. Quando riattaccò, lo guardò di nuovo ma dalla sua bocca uscirono solo parole goffe. La porta si aprì, l'infermiera Miller le chiese qualcosa che aveva risolto in un istante. Quindi allungò una mano verso di lui, scrivendo ancora su un pezzo di carta con l'altro.  
"Grazie, dottor Turner" ha appena detto, prendendo i documenti. L'infermiera Lee venne a consultare qualcosa e lei rispose con altri ordini.  
Se ne andò in silenzio, lasciando le due donne a parlare. Sapeva che era fatta per questo, questo era il suo posto. Ma sapeva anche che ora era innamorato della capa suor Bernadette.


	5. Sicura

"Ti conosco molto poco, ma non potrei esserne più sicura."  
Le parole gli vennero in mente, parole udite molto tempo fa, mentre guardava la moglie dormire, sfinito dopo aver avuto suo figlio. Anni fa avevo pensato che Shelagh fosse coraggioso nel pronunciare quelle parole. Col passare del tempo la vide coraggiosa molte altre volte, ma mai come oggi.  
"Ti conosco molto poco, ma non potrei esserne più sicura."  
Non voleva smettere di guardarla, ma chiuse gli occhi, grato che fosse sicura quella volta e ogni volta.


	6. Primavera

Una volta lo sorprese con un accampamento. Le cose non sono andate molto bene, ma non ha dimenticato il suo bellissimo gesto. Il tempo è passato e proprio oggi hai l'opportunità di ringraziarlo. Ora la guarda e si sente bene perché sa che è felice, seduta su una tovaglia a scacchi, mangia panini e ride con i suoi figli sotto il primo sole di primavera. Sa che è ancora sorpresa dal suo invito spontaneo a perdere la scuola e il lavoro e che il rossore sulle sue guance non è solo per la rosa che gli ha dato, ma per il bacio che gli ha dato.  
Lei è felice, lei brilla in primavera.


End file.
